


Full Moon.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: AU where Aoba rescued a creature from the trash site.





	1. Beginning.

“It’s so cold…”

 

Aoba shivered as he walked across the deserted slum area of the neighborhood. His nightly stroll helped him to be distracted from the sadness surrounding his home. He didn’t want to think about how lonely it was now that granny’s no longer around.

 

Looking up, he saw the bright moon obscured by dark clouds.

 

“So pretty…”

 

As he stood there, Aoba could hear the sounds of footsteps and snickers from people. No doubt he’s not entirely alone on the streets but honestly he didn’t care about his safety. He used to be an amazing fighter during his teen years after all.

 

Ignoring the lecherous eyes mistaking him for a girl, Aoba walked on.

 

But he stopped in his steps when he heard a different sound this time.

 

A weak bark.

 

Blinking in curiostiy, Aoba turned his direction to the narrow alleyway filled with litter and a dumpster at the far end of the corner.

 

“Oh…”

 

At first it was just a pile of smelly rubbish bin and boxes. But Aoba’s eyed got used to the darkness that he could see one of the boxes moved slightly. Followed by another weak bark.

 

Crouching down, he peeled open the flaps and his heart melt to see a small, black puppy.

 

“You poor thing…”

 

Aoba carefully picked up the small animal and noticed it was breathing heavily with its eyes half close.

 

“Hang in there, buddy.”

 

The youth wondered if he should rush it to the vet or not. But remembering his lack of savings after the funeral service, Aoba brought the little creature home instead.

 

“Here, can you eat? Sorry, this is all I have. It’s from the convenience store though, I haven’t grocery shop in weeks.”

 

In the kitchen, Aoba offered the dog a bowl of food. He wasn’t sure if the animal could eat rice but was relieved to see that it began to gnaw bits and pieces of the offered meat after sniffing it.

 

“You’re walking okay, no limping or anything. I think it’s safe to say that your paws aren’t hurt.”

 

He observed as the puppy began to eat with more enthusiasm when given another chunk of chicken.

 

Aoba was relieved to learn that the animal was just hungry and exhausted but not gravely injured. After feeding the puppy, Aoba gave it a bubble bath. About half an hour later, the young man turned off the hair dryer and blushed in happiness.

 

“Hey….”

 

The young man smiled giddily.

 

“Come to think of it, your fur is really fluffy.”

 

He gently petted the sleepy dog in his arms. Now all cleaned and well fed. The puppy barked then licked Aoba’s cheek. Causing the young man to laugh.

 

“Are you trying to say thank you?”

 

The dog barked with a wag of his fluffy tail.

 

“My name is Aoba, I wonder what’s your name. You don’t have any collar around you… are you a stray?”

 

Seeing the sleeping dog made Aoba to feel lethargic as well, “oh well, I guess I’ll just do a little investigation tomorrow if anyone wants to adopt you. For now it’s bedtime for me as well.”

 

The last thing Aoba remembered as he hugged the puppy close in bed was how warm the little dog was. Almost like being embraced by an adult….

 

******

 

The next day when Aoba woke up, he woke up with a smile. It felt warm and safe in these muscled arms.

 

“Wait, arms?”

 

Belatedly Aoba hear the sound of faint breathing next to him. And the pair of arms hugging him close. And …

 

“W-what?!!!!!!”

 

Aoba almost screamed when he jumped away to see a gorgeous and naked guy in his bed!!

 

The stranger blinked awake then sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He had jet black hair, fair skin with awesome tattoos tattooed to them. And those muscles, damn those muscles. Aoba almost drooled openly.

 

“W-who are you?!”

 

This was no time to be distracted! Aoba readied his stance to fight this intruder but the other guy merely cocked his head to the side sleepily. His eyes as golden as Aoba’s and he had this presence of being harmless.

 

“Good morning.”

 

The taller man greeted.

 

Aoba didn’t lower his guard, “You have three seconds to explain or I’ll call Akushima right now to drag you away for indecent exposure and breaking in---“

 

“Woof woof.”

 

“…Woof?”

 

The brunette chuckled in a deep voice though he looked apologetic at Aoba’s cute, confused look.

 

“I’m sorry, last night I was too weak to speak. That puppy you rescued last night…” and then the handsome man crawled towards Aoba to lick his cheek, “was me.”

 

That lick reminded Aoba of the way the puppy licked him in gratitude the night before!

 

Aoba knew he should kick or punch or just get away from the attractive man but he just laid there on his back. Speechless and stunned.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” The guy moved back and sat on his heels, “I’m not lying. I’m the same puppy from last night, Aoba.”

 

Aoba remembered introducing himself to the stray after the bath. But…

 

“I… I must be dreaming. This can’t be real.” Aoba held his head in denial. “It’s not possible.”

 

Now the stranger lost his smile and Aoba could see imaginary puppy ears flopped down his head.

 

“I’m really not lying, Aoba. I’m sorry for making you distressed.”

 

The way he constantly apologized was quite… endearing? No, no! Don’t be swayed by those naked gorgeous abs, Seragaki! Don’t!

 

“L-look. It’s either I ate something that expired or this is all a dream. It’s not possible for a puppy to become human. This elaborate prank of yours isn’t funny and I seriously don’t want to hurt you if you could just leave me alone.”

 

“Aoba…”

_Damn it, don’t give me such a kicked puppy look now._

Outside, they could hear the sounds of birds chirping. It was as if the guy had supersonic hearing and he immediately grinned as if an idea hit him.

 

“Aoba, I’ll show you I’m not lying. But I’m sorry you have to wait until tonight okay? You’ll understand by then.”

 

Aoba blinked, “Why tonight?”

 

At this the raven haired guy climbed down the bed and moved to the window. In all his naked glory, and pushed the curtains to the side. Aoba had to use all his might not to ogle the amazing back view to look out the window. It was a clear, sunny sky compared to the past few weeks when it’s been raining a lot.

 

“The moon will answer your questions soon.”

 

The suspicious but fine-looking dude grinned. A very canine like grin.

 

*****

 

It was a bit awkward to have a stranger in the house, much less a very attractive one. For now, Aoba won’t report him to the police because rather than having a trespasser, it felt more like having a big puppy around the house.

 

The man has no concept of clothing so Aoba had to lend him his biggest clothes. Only the jeans fit so the mysterious brunette walked around topless, much to Aoba’s distraction. Showing off his back tattoos which looked like a pair of hounds howling to the moon.

 

Even if it’s daylight now, there’s a real moon right here. Small in the form of a crystal. Aoba couldn’t decide to be horrified or mystified that there’s a crystal right inside the stranger’s neck! Aoba wondered if this person was even a person because after Aoba got over his shock, he noticed the man’s neck… was hollow too! With a pretty blue jewel suspended in the middle! No human had a jewel in their neck! No matter how advance body piercing has advanced!

 

“Does… it hurt?”

 

Aoba couldn’t help but ask, both of them in the living room. At one corner there was a shelve that had Tae’s reading materials and a few children book from Aoba’s childhood. The stranger picked up a few of the fairy tale books and were reading the story of The Little Mermaid.

 

“Hmm?”

 

The guy blinked once he looked up, too distracted by the tragic tale to hear what was the question.

 

“Your neck… does it hurt? That’s a real crystal in there… right?”

 

The man blinked then he shook his head with a sad smile.

 

Aoba waited for him to explain or start his sobbing back story but the illusive man simply remained quiet. Like the mermaid that had her tongue cut.

 

“Is… is it okay if I come closer and check it out?”

 

Aoba asked further, he could have just ignored him but today the day felt like it’s ticking slowly for the moon to rise.

 

“Of course, you can do whichever you please, Aoba.”

 

The guy perked up and again Aoba could see the imaginary fluffy tail swish behind him. Man, why did his voice sounded so good too? This was getting harder to kick the stranger out of the house if he’s this adorable.

 

“Well then…”

 

Aoba scooted closer to study the man. His real intention was to observe the crystal if it really was a physical jewel lodged in there or simply an amazing tattoo 3D art. But now that he looked closer…

 

“It’s so pretty…”

 

“It’s called the... Lotus Crystal.”

 

“Lotus?”

 

Aoba looked up and he blushed when their faces were inches apart. Seriously, this guy had an amazing eyeliner done on him!

 

He quickly moved back to calm his racing heart.

 

“Lotus as in the flower?”

 

He repeated with a fake cough.

 

The man nodded, “That’s right, Aoba.” But refrained from explaining further.

 

Aoba blinked as he sat on his heels, “Say, it’s weird that you know my name but I don’t know yours. What’s your name?”

 

At this the guy looked away. His bright yellow eyes filled with anxiety.

 

“I… don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“It’s been a hundred years or so. Nobody ever called my name and I… simply forgot.”

 

Alright, this was really turning into a fantasy tale. Aoba wanted to pinch his own cheek to snap out of this daydream.

 

Aoba was about to say something until his coil started ringing!

 

“Oh, I’ll be right back.”

 

He left the room to answer Mizuki’s call but before he closed the door, Aoba looked over his shoulder to see such a lost look on the taller man.

 

As if he’s been abandoned.

 

Unwanted.

 

************

 

The call took longer than expected and Aoba reassured the worried Mizuki that he’s fine. By the time he ended the call, it was already near sun down.

 

“Oh no! I need to start cooking!”

 

Aoba quickly headed to the kitchen but stopped, intense grief washed over him as he remembered that his granny no longer around so he didn’t need to cook for dinner. His eyes watered a bit, despite his only family member scolded him a lot for his forgetfulness of locking the door, he really loved her.

 

“Baa-chan…”

 

It felt painful, like someone grasped his heart in a deathly grip. He wobbled and dropped to his knees, weakly leaning against the door frame of the dark kitchen.

 

This was why he wanted to get out of the house last night. Every corner of this place reminded him of her and it was a stark reminder that she’s no longer around. He could almost hear her voice, smell her scent, feel her presence… but she’s no longer around.

 

He was so lost in his mourning that Aoba didn’t realize it got dark outside and night arrived.

 

“I’m so tired of crying…”

 

He felt his throat constricted, his vision blurry as he gripped his jeans so tight that his knuckles turned white.

 

“There was so much I wanted to say to her… I was so stupid… I was…”

 

Aoba stopped his miserable murmurs when he felt something soft landed on his hand.

 

It was a small, furry paw.

 

Looking up with tearful eyes, he saw the puppy from last night. Looking up at him with sad, round eyes. The light touch on his hand made Aoba cried harder and in a second he scooped up the dog into his arms. Crying silently over his grief of losing his family.

 

“Baa-chan… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry…”

 

*******

 

Aoba couldn’t tell how long he cried like a baby but he gradually stopped sobbing when he felt tiny licks on his cheek from the dog. It kind tickle and the warmth from the creature put him on ease. He hugged the animal close and savored the thought that for once he didn’t feel so alone in this house.

 

Once his cries reduced to light hiccups, Aoba gently put down the bundle of fluff onto his lap.

 

“S-sorry I made you a bit wet with my snot and stuffs. I’ll get you a tissue.”

 

He tried to smile.

 

**“Don’t worry about that, Aoba. I’m happy to be of service to you.”**

 

A deep voice emitted from the canine.

 

Aoba stopped froze from petting the soft fur, “W-what?! Where did that voice come from?”

 

**“It’s me, Aoba.”**

 

The dog sniffed the air and then licked its nose.

 

The young man glanced to the door where he left the stranger and it was half open. He quickly get up to check the room and found it to be empty saved for the books on the floor.

 

Aoba slowly looked back at the puppy he cradled in his arms.

 

“You’re…”

 

The puppy nodded, **“Yes, I’m him. I transformed into this when it’s night time to dawn.”**

 

Aoba listened to the explanation yet his brain still couldn’t process it.

 

“You… transformed.”

 

**“Correct. This is my curse; I can only resume my human form during the day. When the moon comes out, I’m like this.”**

“As… a small puppy?”

**“Actually I’m a wolf.”**

 

Aoba raised an eyebrow as he studied the fluffy animal. Sure the pointy ears and canines may looked like a wolf cub but he resembled more of a Pomeranian puppy.

 

“Human by day and wolfie by night, are you telling me that you’re a werewolf? Or some kind of magical beast?”

 

The small wolf took a moment to reply, **“I don’t… remember nor I know what I am… but if it’s easier for you to comprehend of me as a type of werewolf then let’s proceed with that line of thought, Aoba.”**

 

Aoba sighed as he carried the mysterious bundle with him to sit on the couch where Tae used to knit during her spare time. It faintly smelled like her but with the dog's warmth in his arms, the sting felt less painful to his chest. He hugged the wolf close.

 

**“Aoba?”**

 

“You must be so lonely… like me…”

 

Aoba patted his fluffy head.

 

“You don’t know your name or your past. Suddenly your body changed at night and if I hadn’t found you last night in the box, who knows what would have happened to you?”

 

The creature became quiet; he didn’t expect a human like Aoba to think about his side of the story. To even consider how he felt. After all nobody asked the mermaid princess if she regretted loving the human prince.

 

**“Does this mean you believed me, Aoba?”**

Aoba chuckled, “I still don’t get the full picture here but I’ve seen with my own eyes how you changed your form. I was so surprised when I woke up to see another man in my bed, turned out during the day you can transform back. But there’s one thing I don’t understand, how come you didn’t say anything when I brought you home and showered you? You only barked at me.”

 

**“That’s because I was very weak, I apologize Aoba. It was not my intention to trick you. When I’m at my most exhausted state, I couldn’t speak like a human.”**

“Well, I’m glad a good night’s sleep and the food I cooked was enough for you to regain a bit of your powers.”, Aoba smiled brightly though his eyes were a bit red from crying.

 

Well, now that all had been explained. An awkward silence fell between the two. The wolf became a bit restless in Aoba’s hands.

**“I suppose it’s time for me to leave now. I’m sorry for troubling you, Aoba. The food was delicious and the bed was soft. Thank you for washing me and not calling the police to get me.”**

 

Aoba blinked in surprised, “Wait, wait! What are you saying? You’re leaving?”

 

He didn’t realized he sounded like a lost child.

 

The wolf looked back at Aoba, his head cocked to the side in confusion. Aoba felt his heart melted a bit from the cuteness.

**“I… shouldn’t overstay. You have done a lot for me. I do not wish to cause you anymore trouble. I’m grateful that you listened and believed in my ability.”**

 

Aoba refused to let the wolf go, “But! But… where are you going?”

 

The animal looked away, **“I… don’t know. Maybe to the forest, I heard there’s an abandoned church there facing the sea. Perhaps I’ll stay there until I think of what to do next.”**

 

Aoba wondered if he’s going to regret this decision but damn it, he didn’t want to go back to be alone anymore.

 

“If… If you have nowhere to go, can you please stay here?”

**“…Stay here?”**

 

 “Y-yeah. I mean this house is big enough to fit three people.”

 

With a big grin he held up the small wolf in his hands until they are eye to eye level.

 

“Want to stay here with me?”

 

Something shined in the wolf’s eyes. Like a real emotion instead of the monotone and robotic replies from before.

 

**“Are you sure, Aoba? My presence may cause rumors among your neighbors. I do not wish to scare people because…”**

 

He stopped as if he belatedly realized he spoke too much.

 

Aoba was still grinning, “Not at all! If they want to talk, let them. For me, I’m happy to have someone here with me. Of course I won’t push you if you don’t want to. But if you don’t mind, can you stay here with me?”

 

There was another pause before the wolf wags its fluffy tail.

**“Understood, I shall accept your offer with my deepest gratitude, Aoba.”**

 

Aoba laughed the wolf’s semi-formal replies. Such a big contrast to his image of a cute, small puppy.

 

“Since we’ll be living together, it’ll be hard to call you. What do you want me to call you?”

**“Anything you wish. I am in your debt for taking me in. You can make me as your pet or your servant, Aoba.”**

 

Aoba laughed a bit, this little guy was so serious!

 

“We’re not master and servant here. If possible I want us to be… you know… partners. I mean, you saw my ugliest, crying face just now. I don’t show that to everybody. And you’re the first I can speak to without feeling weird.”

**“I appreciate your words, Aoba. But for a name, I am not picky on what it’ll be as long as it’s convenient for you.”**

 

The youth smiled, this wolfie was seriously too formal with him. But Aoba didn’t mind, it’s actually quite cute.

 

“Alright, I’ll give you name suggestions and let’s see which one you like the most, okay?”

**“Understood.”**

 

Aoba racked his brains, thinking of a cool name for the cool creature in his arms. What would be suitable? His fur almost bluish black, his eyes big and round. The little tongue sticking out was so cute Aoba want to touch it. The paws so squishy he could play with them all night. But during the day, he transformed into this super model looking dude with tender amber eyes. Bright and beatiful. Almost cat like with amazing eyeliner there too.

 

And then there’s that crystal in his neck…

 

“What about… Ren?”

 

The wolf looked up in surprise, **“Ren?”**

 

“Yeah! Remember when you told me about the Lotus Crystal? I think it’s really pretty.”

 

The wolf thought about it, as if not believing he could possess such a pretty name like that. But seeing Aoba’s earnest smile reassured his insecurities and anxiety that he nodded.

**“Very well, from today onwards my name is Ren.”**

 

Aoba grinned happily and then brought Ren close to his face, softly touching their foreheads together.

 

“Nice to officially meet you, Ren. My name is Seragaki Aoba. I hope from today onwards, I’ll rely on you if I get into trouble.”

 

Ren closed his eyes, his small body relaxing at Aoba’s warm touch.

 

So happy at being accepted despite his curse.

 

That Aoba wasn’t scared of him…

 

But what should he do if Aoba learned his darkest secret? Will he reject Ren and run away?

 

**“The… pleasure is mine, Aoba.”**

 

Ren tried to sound happy despite the anxiety in his chest. Please let this meeting be a blessing with the smiling youth than another sin caused by his blood drenched claws…

 

\--------

 

\-----------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

To be continue?


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was more than what meets the eye.

Aoba laughed at the spectacle before him.

 

**“Aoba, I apologize.”**

He quickly took a few pictures with his Coil before finally giving in to help the poor cub.

 

“This is why I told you that let me do the laundry, Ren.”

 

Ren wanted to help pull out the socks and leg warmers from the laundry basket for Aoba to start folding. His little hind paws unsteadily stood on the floor as Ren used his mouth to pull one garment after another. But one mighty tug of a tangled sock caused Ren to fall on his back! And what’s more the basket followed his fall and Ren got trapped under the mess of freshly cleaned clothes.

 

“Ren, I really appreciate your help but I think you can take a rest when it’s night time.”

 

Aoba laughed after rescuing Ren and cradled him like a precious baby.

**“I do not wish to be a freeloader, Aoba. If it’s within my capabilities, I want to be of support to you whenever I can.”**

 

Ren insisted, his tone was flat and serious but Aoba suspected the mysterious man hid his embarrassment. Pity he couldn’t see the blush from his furry face.

 

“Well, I think you’ve done a lot the past few days. I’ve never seen our garden that clean before. Thanks for weeding the grass and watering the flower pots.”

 

After he put Ren down, Aoba quickly finished folding his clothes and set aside the dangerous laundry basket.

**“It’s nothing, if only I could have helped you with washing the dishes tonight as well. But my form is useless to hold the dishes or sponge.”**

 

Aoba smiled, “Well you did help carry my hand towel for me so I think we were a great team.”

 

Other people may think Aoba was crazy for talking to a dog in the house. But in truth the new member living in the house was a special creature. Ren could change his body; he didn’t explain why other than saying it was due to a curse. That’s why during the day he looked like a human except for his elf like ears and hollow neck while at night he shrank to a small Japanese Spitz.

 

Aoba changed into his night wear with a yawn. Both he and Ren climbed into the bed to settle down to sleep. As he laid back in the pillows, Aoba again took another picture with his Coil. Ren’s animal form was his favourite! Just look at how Ren rested his fluffy head on his paws! The tiny tongue sticking out, the big, round eyes looking at him as he cocked his fluffy head to the side!

**“Aoba? Is something the matter?”**

 

“Oh, Ren. You’re just so fluffy and cute!!”

 

Aoba couldn’t resist anymore and pulled him close for a warm hug!

 

Ren looked flustered despite his monotone voice.

 

**“But this small body of mine is quite useless, Aoba. If only I could maintain my human form even after sun down.”**

 

It took the 3rd night for Aoba to get used to waking up with a naked Ren in the morning. Ren’s human form isn’t cute but very attractive and handsome. His spiky, jet black hair still soft to the touch like his fur though. It was like having best parts of both worlds.

 

“I told you it’s fine, Ren. We’re partners, not master and servant.”

 

Aoba reassured him as he played with Ren’s paws. Squishing the jelly beans.

 

The puppy mentally sighed, to be honest he disliked his transformation at night the most. It was embarrassing and useless. If possible he didn’t want to show this side to Aoba at all, he wanted to be reliable and strong for Aoba who rescued him.

**“As you wish, Aoba.”**

“Oh yes, tomorrow I’m going to buy groceries, would you like to come with me to the supermarket or stay at home, Ren? I know you like to read the Princess tales a lot.”

 

If he remembered correctly, Ren had started on other series like the story of Red Riding Hood.

**“I wish to accompany you tomorrow, Aoba. Who knows what danger might await you. I will do my best to protect you.”**

 

Aoba chuckled, “Oh I don’t remember I have my own knight in shining armor. Don’t worry Ren, this place is quite safe. Tomorrow I’ll show you where I work and the places I live to walk around when I want to be alone with my thoughts.”

 

The small wolf sniffed Aoba’s scent as if he could pick up the scent of melancholy from him.

**“Do you always walked around alone, Aoba?”**

 

“Yeah, sometimes. I guess it’s from my habit back when I was a punk. I never came home and just roamed around. It got worse after my childhood friend went back to the Main Land.” Then he patted Ren’s head, “But things are getting better now ever since you came and live with me. Thank you, Ren.”

**“The pleasure is mine, Aoba.”**

 

Nodding sleepily with a smile, Aoba pulled the blanket over them, “Good night.”

**“Good night.”**

 

Even after Aoba doze off to slumber land, the wolf didn’t follow suit. He looked out the window to see the faint moon hiding behind the clouds. He heaved a troubled sigh then stared down at his paw.

**“Me? Protecting Aoba? I’m such a hypocrite. After all, am I not the same like that sneaky wolf that hid granny in the closet and tricked Little Red?”**

Having no answers to his questions, finally Ren settled down to sleep.

 

************

 

The next day after lunch time, setting out to shop took a while because Aoba ransacked his entire wardrobe to find what was suitable for Ren’s size. The jeans fit although they were a little short around the ankles. Thankfully those could be hidden with the extra pair of dark boots with belt straps that Aoba bought on an impulse buy. As for Ren, he strangely looked restless and worried.

 

“Sorry, Ren. Is the t-shirt too tight? That’s my largest pair.”

 

Aoba asked as he pointed to Ren’s short sleeve top.

 

Ren gave him a dazzling smile although his eyes kept checking out the window, “It’s fine, Aoba. This is sufficient. My comfort is of no priority; we should hurry to the supermarket now. It looked like it’ll rain.”

 

“R-right…”

 

Aoba almost doubled over seeing that smile. It’s illegal for someone that gorgeous to be out in public.

 

It didn’t take long for them to realize after their walk that they weren’t alone. Sounds of barks and yips followed behind Ren as strays and a few pets were at Ren’s heels!

 

“Aww… did you have your own fanclub?”

 

Aoba knelt down and petted one of the dogs that bark excitedly at Ren.

 

Ren was flustered, embarrassed at the commotion as people began to take pictures of him and the dogs.

 

“A-Aoba, we should just ignore them.”

 

He whispered, feeling uncomfortable at the eyes on him. As if they suspected him as not entirely human like them.

 

Aoba stood up with an apologetic smile, “Okay, I’m sorry it’s just that you looked so cute with these dogs around you. I guess they found a new friend.”

 

Ren didn’t comment on that, he looked away.

 

“Let’s go, Aoba.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

*****

 

About an hour later, Aoba put away his wallet with a light pant. Man, whenever there’s a big sale, the customers just went crazy in the market.

 

“Thanks for carrying the grocery bags, Ren. Sorry for making you wait here outside. Here, let me carry some of those.” He reached out for the egg cartons.

 

“It’s no trouble, please let me carry all.”

 

Ren shook his head, stubborn that he could handle this just fine.

 

“Are you still embarrassed about the way you first carry the bags?”

 

“No.”

 

Ren looked away, again another sign he was lying.

 

Aoba was still amused that Ren first put the bag with his mouth! Like how a puppy would bite the newspaper to bring to its owner. Good thing Aoba stopped him before others in public saw the error.

 

“Alright, alright. I just need to get some carrots then we’re done.”

 

Aoba knew a stall that sold cheaper priced carrots instead of the supermarket. He felt bad that Ren carried all the bags but at the same time he envied how the taller man carried them without a sweat.

 

Initially Aoba didn’t notice it but after they walked the streets to buy their carrots, he noticed Ren grew nervous. He kept looking around as if he wasn’t used to be in a crowd, unaware of the stares he received from blushing housewives and teenage girls. Plus, he’d look up to the cloudy sky and sniffed the air too! As if he’d forgotten he’s not in his dog form during this day time.

 

“Ren? Is the humidity bothering you? Should we take a short rest at that bench over there?”

 

Ren was panting a bit but he didn’t look like he’s exhausted. More like someone having a mild fever. Concerned, Aoba tip toed to touch his forehead but it wasn’t burning hot.

 

“I’m fine… it’s getting dark, Aoba. It’ll rain soon. We should head back now.”

 

He looked like he’s more concern about the weather than his own state of body.

 

“Are you sure you’re not in pain? I should have known to not let you carry all the…bags…”

 

Aoba trailed off when he saw Ren’s hand….

 

“Your…. Your fingers…”

 

He was shocked to see the nails became long and dark like claws! They’re menacingly sharp enough to cut any flesh into ribbons. The palms and knuckles covered in dark blue fur and…

 

Ren gasped then quickly hid his transformed hand into his pocket!

 

“I’m fine.” He insisted then started walking home quickly. Almost breaking into a run if it weren’t for the bags of groceries in his arms. “Let’s return, Aoba. Please, I beg of you.”

 

Aoba just nodded and both of them soon rushed home as the water droplets began to pour.

 

Once inside the kitchen, there was a tense silence between them as Ren put the bags on the dining table then quickly excused himself.

 

“I’ll be in the other room.”

 

“No, wait!” Aoba caught Ren’s elbow to stop him.

 

Ren still looked away, cradling his transformed right hand to his chest.

 

“I don’t understand Ren, it’s only 3pm but your hand…”

 

Aoba stepped in front of him, his grasped Ren’s shoulder to stop him from moving away. Trapped, Ren persisted in refusing eye contact.

 

“Sometimes… when the sun is hidden by rain or thick clouds, my body sensed it as if the moon came out and transformed. I do not wish for you to see this ugly disfigurement of mine, Aoba. I apologize for scaring you. I smelled the air and it seemed as if the rain will last the whole night. Please do not worry, I will sleep downstairs in the living room.”

 

Aoba shook his head then reached up to cup Ren’s face in his palms.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Despite facing Aoba, Ren still averted his eyes.

 

“Ren…” There was a mild commanding tone there.

 

 Ren shivered a bit at that voice, plus how Aoba called his given name.

 

Slowly he turned to look and their eyes met. There was a hint of fear in his golden orbs, fear of being rejected and abandoned. Dumped away at the rubbish disposals.

 

“That’s it.” Aoba grinned, “Ren, do I looked like I’m disgusted?”

 

The other man pressed his lips together with a troubled look, “No… Aoba.”

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad. You didn’t give me a chance to react and already you wanted to hide from me. Please don’t do that, Ren. We’re partners now, on equal ground.”

 

Ren didn’t entirely agree on that. Aoba was his everything, Aoba was human while he’s this freak animal.

 

“You’re really not scared to see this… this horrible side of me?” he asked Aoba in a hushed tone.

 

Aoba chuckled then he held out his palm, “Let me be the judge for that.”

 

Ren blinked then reluctantly put his claw out. He didn’t dare to rest his monstrous hand on top of Aoba’s hand. What if he accidentally broke Aoba’s skin?!

 

Aoba held his hand in his, studying it in all angles. Touching the fur that has now grown to Ren’s wrist. The palms were soft and velvety but they felt warm like any human.

 

“Aww and here I was half expecting you’d still have your squishy jelly bean paws on the palm.”

 

He laughed but didn’t let go of Ren’s claw like hand.

 

“Ren, listen. Yes, I was surprised by your transformation. Here I thought you only morphed to a dog at night.”

 

“A wolf.”

 

“Alright, alright. Changed into a cute puppy wolf at night.” Aoba amended playfully, “But I’m not scared, see? I hope from now on you won’t hide secrets from me. Okay?”

 

Ren was about to look away again and not having any of it, Aoba tip toed to cup Ren’s face in his and made him bowed a bit to let their foreheads touch.

 

Forcing Ren to look directly into Aoba’s bright yellow eyes.

 

“Okay?”

 

He repeated.

 

Ren again pressed his lips together, a habit when he felt troubled.

 

“How can you not be scared at my form, Aoba? I’m not normal like a human. I have this curse… you deserve to be with someone better.”

 

Aoba didn’t release his hold, “And what if I just like the way you are, Ren? I’m not scared, instead I’m curious. Now I want to know more about you, about your abilities. Honestly your appearance may change every night but here…”

 

He pressed his hand on Ren’s chest. Aoba could feel Ren’s fast beating heart beneath.

 

“In here, Ren is still Ren. I like this side of you too. That’s why I’m not scared.”

 

Hearing those kind and gentle words, Ren looked like he’s about to cry. Dropping his chin and letting their foreheads meet again, Ren could only utter two words.

 

“Thank you…”

 

Aoba smiled from the bottom of his heart, he didn’t expect Ren had such worries and insecurities hidden away. He pulled Ren into a big hug and patted him on the head like how Naine used to comfort Aoba when he was a child.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Ren.”

 

He laughed, using Ren’s line back at him that made both of them smile at each other.

 

The two hugged again, the bond between them grew stronger and the feelings deeper. Aoba tried to brush it off as attachment but was it possible to fall in love with your own buddy?

 

*******

 

That night, Aoba laid on his stomach as he watched Ren sitting on the floor and reading one of the fairy books again.

 

“This is the first night where you remain in your human form, Ren. This is really interesting!”

 

Aoba commented as he tousled with Ren’s spiky hair. After their dinner, Ren took this chance to read before their bedtime. Since he couldn’t flip the pages of the book in his puppy form.

 

Ren tried to laugh as he held up his claw like hand, “But this disgusting, monster side of me still remain so I’m not completely normal.”

 

Aoba frowned that Ren still detested that side of him. But for now he just let it slide, maybe he could give Ren another talk about accepting his abilities.

 

“Say… I noticed you really like reading the Mermaid Princess tale.”

 

At that, the darkness in Ren’s eyes disappeared and they twinkled in child-like fascination.

 

“Yes, Aoba. Because she transformed into a full human thanks to the Sea Witch.”

 

“Huh… I thought you liked the wolf from the Red Riding Hood.”

 

Then the darkness returned, Ren frowned as if suppressing a repulsive feeling.

 

“The wolf deserved to be shot dead by the hunter.” He almost said it with a spat.

 

“R-Ren?”

 

“Not only did he hide the grandmother into the closet, he even tried to eat Little Red. He’s a scum and should be punished for being such an animal.”

 

Aoba was a bit stunned to see this rare, angry side of Ren.

 

But was it anger directed at the fictional fable character… or himself?

“Well… okay, everyone has their reasons for not liking certain characters.”

 

Aoba hugged Ren from behind then rest his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

 

“Ren, I’m happy you’re starting to talk more about yourself and stopped being so formal around me. We promise not to hide anymore secrets, right? I’m glad I learned that you can half transformed during rainy nights or cloudy skies.”

 

There was a pause then Ren forced a smile.

 

“Yes, Aoba. No… more secrets.”

 

He lied through his canine teeth.

 

*********

 

The following few weeks, their life resembled like a newlywed. Wherever Aoba went, Ren was sure to be by his side or at his heels if he’s in his puppy form. They eat lunch together, have walks in the park and Ren succumbed to his fate as the Dog magnet whenever strays approached them. Aoba loved each dogs so Ren bear with it. Then during the night after dinner, Ren read his books while Aoba listened to his headphones.

 

During rainy or cloudy nights, Ren transformed only on parts of his body. Sometimes his hand turned into claws or his ears became pointy like a wolf. One time his feet turned into wolf legs and he couldn’t wear the house slipper like usual. Aoba found it cute that Ren got upset over random things like he couldn’t imitate humans well.

 

And during these nights, Aoba noticed Ren spoke a little harsh about himself. Just like how he detested the tricking wolf from the Red Hood story.

 

Aoba decided he should have a talk with Ren.

 

“Ren, after dinner can you wait for me in the livingroom? I want to talk with you about something important.”

 

Aoba requested as he picked up the dishes. It’s almost evening but the sun hasn’t completely set. So Ren was still in his human form.

 

Ren looked anxious, again like back when they were shopping, he kept looking out the window as if searching for the moon.

 

“Aoba, I apologize but may we have the discussion postponed?”

 

Aoba blinked, “Postponed?”

 

“Yes, I’m truly sorry. I need to go somewhere tonight. Alone.”

 

This time Aoba gaped, “Ren, where are you going? You almost never leave the house.”

 

Ren avoided eye contact with Aoba, “It’s urgent and I may return late. Please do not wait for me.”

 

He stood up from his chair when he saw the skies outside began to darken.

 

“Ren, wait!”

 

“I’m sorry, Aoba.”

 

And he left, leaving Aoba dumbfounded and alone in the kitchen.

 

That night Aoba couldn’t sleep, he was used to having either puppy Ren to cuddle in bed or being hugged by human Ren from behind. He waited and waited to the point he went down the stairs and made himself coffee to stay awake in the livingroom. Waiting for Ren to come back.

 

By dawn Aoba was so frantic he nearly called the police to find Ren until he heard the sound of the entrance door jingled open!

 

“Ren!”

 

Aoba dashed out of the kitchen, intent to give him a big scolding for making him worried but all anger evaporated when he saw Ren wobbled and knelt down at the hallway!

 

“What the--- Ren!!”

 

Aoba ran to his side, horrified to see the bruises and injuries on Ren’s human body!

 

“Ren! Open your eyes, Ren!!”

 

He cradled Ren’s head in his arms, lightly tapping Ren’s cheek to get a reaction from the unconscious man.

 

“Who did this to you? Ren, please answer me.”

 

No answer, the man laid limp in his embrace.

 

“Ren!!!”

 

\----

 

\---------------------

 

\----------------------------------------

 

To be continued?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you drama and angst Orz I hope I wrote Ren justice. Pardon my OOC depiction of him.


	3. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there a way to fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : There will be a minor forced scene in this chapter.

“It felt like it was just a nightmare…”

 

Aoba said to himself as he trudged his way home.

 

It’s been two weeks since Ren returned, beaten up and bruised. Aoba really thought Ren was on the verge of death as he laid unconscious for nearly two hours. Once he woke up, no matter how much Aoba asked him questions, Ren was tightlipped about who hurt him. He insisted that it was just an accident and that he’ll easily recover.

 

True to his words, Aoba didn’t need to play nurse to patch up his wounds, a full night sleep and a hearty meal of meat was all Ren needed. The bruises faded, wounds closed up and hardly left any scars.

 

It felt like it was just a bad dream.

 

But Aoba knew it’s a reality when after that, despite their daily lives returned to normal, Ren… changed.

 

He was still polite and a bit formal around Aoba. But… Aoba realized his housemate was distant with him. Ren refused to sleep on the same bed anymore, he only wanted to sleep on the blue pillow beside the bed. Puppy Ren also didn’t want to be held up in Aoba’s arms, whenever Aoba wanted to touch foreheads together, Ren would push Aoba’s chin away with his little paws.

 

And that’s not all, Aoba figured out that Ren began to have this strange behavior whenever it’s the night of a full moon. Every time Ren would mysterious disappear and only come back in the morning.

 

And Ren would always be all bruised up and injured!

 

“Ren, I can’t stand this anymore! Who hurt you? Why are you keeping silent about this?”

 

Aoba demanded as he blocked the entrance door from letting Ren leave the house.

 

“Aoba, I already explained no one hurt me. This… is part of my curse, my punishment.”

 

“I don’t understand, you won’t let me follow you wherever the hell you went on the night of a full moon and you won’t tell me anything!”

 

Aoba’s tone was laced with hurt. Aren’t they partners?

 

“Aoba, I swore to protect you with all my might. But some things are better off not known. You do not need to worry over a low life, like me.”

 

“Ren, how… could you say that?”

 

Aoba saw the brunette had such a tragic look on his face. Ren raised his hand, as if to cupped Aoba’s cheeks. But he stopped just inches from touching Aoba’s soft skin.

 

“Because… I’m a disgusting being that fell in love with Little Red…”

 

“…What?”

 

“A monster can’t love a human. Only knights and princes could love protect them from beasts like the dragon of the tower.”

 

“Ren... what are you…”

 

Aoba quickly grasped onto Ren’s retreating hand, he brought it to his chest, hugging Ren’s scarred fingers.

 

Ren looked like he was holding back his anguish and tears. But gently he pulled his hand free from Aoba’s touch.

 

“The mermaid princess can’t fall in love with the human prince, that’s why she became bubbles. The wolf can’t love the girl… because he’s a disgusting monster… That’s a fact.”

 

Aoba was at lost on what Ren was trying to say here.

 

“I don’t understand…” He repeated, stepping closer to grasp Ren’s shoulder. “Ren, what are you talking about? Please… I thought we promised not to have secrets anymore… Explain to me what’s going on….”

 

“I… I can’t…”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t want you to hate me… I’m so sorry Aoba…”

 

And Ren ran out of the house through the backdoor of the house!

 

“Ren?!”

 

The mysterious stranger never looked back

 

******

 

“He’s late…”

 

Aoba berated himself for the 100th time why he didn’t chase after Ren the moment he ran out. They never fought before and Aoba thought surely Ren would always come back home by morning. Then maybe they can talk properly.

 

But dawn past and now it’s nearly afternoon; there was no sign of Ren at all. Aoba was so worried about Ren’s disappearance that he forgot about getting ready for work or even eat breakfast.

 

An image of an injured and unconscious Ren came to Aoba’s mind again. This time more fatal.

 

What if Ren couldn’t come back?

 

Sure he miraculously could cure himself quickly from wounds.

 

But what if this time it was the worst?

 

Aoba couldn’t stand it anymore with these endless questions, he quickly wore his shoes and ran out. But running around shouting for Ren’s name may not work. He had no clue where Ren could be.

 

“Oh, that’s right! I could ask them for help…”

 

He took a quick trip back home, grab an item and then ran as fast as he could to the park where surely enough he saw a few strays of dogs. They perked their ears up in attention when Aoba approached them.  

 

“Hey there, bud. I need your help. You remember your pal, Ren? I need to find him. Can you help me?”

 

Aoba wasn’t sure if they’ll cooperate as Aoba presented them Ren’s wrist warmer he sometimes wore at night.

 

The stray sniffed at it then sniffed the air, its head turned left to right. Finally, it faced on the left side, barking as it began to run.

 

“Is he there? Thanks!”

 

Aoba chased after the dog, towards the looming forest…

 

*******

 

They reached deep into the forest, it should be afternoon by now but the denseness of the high trees above caused thick darkness wherever Aoba turned to look. Aoba wasn’t even sure which direction he came in. Vaguely he recalled this forest was off limits due to some reconstruction work but strange incidents kept happening that the project had to be halted.

 

“What is this… stench?”

 

He had to cover his mouth because he smelled dried blood… and rotting carcass.

 

There were no sounds of birds or insects. The silence was overbearing as if he just stepped into a tomb.

 

“Huh? Hey!”

 

Aoba knew something went terribly wrong when the stray that guided him to this location suddenly froze. It barked loudly but it was clear that the dog was frightened. And then without a moment later, it sprinted away as fast as it could run!

 

Now left alone, Aoba wondered if he should follow the dog or not. Maybe it sensed a bear?

 

Aoba got his questions answered when he heard the slow but steady steps of something not entirely animal but… not human too.

 

“Who…?”

 

He asked to the darkness as the sounds came louder. What Aoba saw… to his horror, he recognized Ren transformed into a… half monster. It was hardly anything like the Ren that transformed during rainy days.

 

“You….”

 

The creature growled, never stopping in its tracks towards the tasty human.

 

The first thing Aoba saw was Ren’s eyes that glowed a menacing yellow. No emotions or warmth from what Aoba remembered during the days they spent together. His clothes tattered, his body full of wounds and bruises. The tattoos that Aoba adored now spiraled all over Ren’s arms, cheeks and forehead. Ren’s canines grew long and sharp like a real wolf, drool spilled from the corner of his mouth. Even the claws on both hands were scary and dripped with a dark liquid… was that blood?

 

Aoba didn’t have the time to scream when the monster wolf launched itself after its prey!

 

“Arghh!!”

 

Ren didn’t seem to recognize Aoba, in his crazy eyes, he only saw a prey. A delicious morsel.

 

Aoba tried his best to fight back but Ren was too strong.

 

“No!”

 

What was more horrifying was that Ren began to claw away his clothes!

 

“No! Stop it!!”

 

Aoba screamed when Ren bit down his shoulder to pin him down!

 

“Arghhhhhh!!!”

 

That wasn’t all, Ren slurped away the faint trail of blood from the wounds he marked on Aoba’s neck. His long tongue licked up to Aoba’s cheeks, as if sampling, the delicious food he was about to devour. Ren’s hands moved to explore roughly of Aoba’s body. One claw ripped away Aoba’s belt as Ren roughly fondled him…

 

“I said stop it, Ren!!!”

 

Aoba screamed his name as loudly as he could.

 

The beast froze and Aoba took the chance to scramble away from the claw like grip. Wiping away tears and shivering both from fright and pain, Aoba witness the change in Ren’s expression.

 

“A…Aoba?”

 

It was that familiar, deep voice. The voice that Aoba loved to hear…

 

“Ren…?”

 

It was as if the cloud of blood lust and craze cleared away from Ren’s eyes. It no longer glowed, it was back to the beautiful amber eyes that Aoba loved.

 

Belatedly Ren took in Aoba’s state of body; his shoulder slightly bleeding with bite marks. Aoba’s clothes in a mess, shredded by something sharp. Like his own claws.

 

Aoba…

 

His beautiful Aoba…

 

Shivering in fright with his cheeks wet from tears…

 

Who made him cry?

 

Of course, it’s the big bad wolf.

 

“Aoba… what… have I…”

 

Aoba was speechless, Ren… was crying!

 

Ren released a howl, clawing at his face and arms in anger! He screamed and bowed low on all fours before Aoba’s feet!

 

“Ren! Stop!!”

 

Aoba leaped to stop Ren from injuring himself any further! He got pushed to the side but Aoba went back up to wrapped his arms tight around the crying beast! Hugging Ren to his chest, Aoba held on until Ren stopped struggling.

 

“Shh… it’s okay...”

 

Aoba repeated calmly like soothing a child.

 

“Everything is okay…”

 

“No…”

 

Ren shook his head, his voice cracked from exhaustion and extreme grief. He had calmed down now. But he remained limp in Aoba’s arms,

 

“Please… stay away… I’m a monster… I… please runaway Aoba…”

 

“I won’t. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Ren gripped the back of Aoba’s shirt, he begged him in a pleading tone.

 

“During the full moon… I don’t know why but my body… changed. I can’t think… like normal. My instincts came out stronger. To hunt… to eat… That’s why… Please, Aoba, I don’t want to hurt you again… I must disappear…”

 

“I won’t let you disappear, Ren.”

 

“Hurry… I don’t know how long my sanity will remain…”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not.  It’s not okay. I tried to eat you. I’m dangerous… I should be axed down by the hunter before I hurt someone…”

 

Aoba’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance then he suddenly cupped Ren’s cheeks to force him to look into his eyes.

 

“Listen!”

 

He said in a commanding tone and Ren obeyed instinctively.

 

“I hate this! I hate that you broke your promise and kept secrets from me! I hate that you just run away without talking with me! I hate that I don’t know you were hurting and tried to handle this problem by yourself!! I hate it!!!”

 

“A…Aoba…”

 

“I hate that you didn’t trust me enough to share your problems… I hate that you already wrote me off that I’ll hate you once you show this form…”

 

Aoba held back a sob, his eyes wet with tears again.

 

“You thought there’s no other way to solve this… this Full Moon Craze of yours but have you ever thought how I will feel if you just disappear?! You don’t think I won’t cry and feel extremely sad you left my life?”

 

Ren was at a loss of words.

 

“I’m sick of people leaving me! My parents, my grandmother. I don’t want to lose someone important to me anymore! Especially someone I love with all my heart!!”

 

“L… Love?”

 

At this Aoba was blushing so hard he hid his pink cheeks by hugging Ren tight. His chin on Ren’s shoulder as his lips whisper to Ren’s ear.

 

“I… love you…”

 

Ren gasped softly.

 

“I love you… Ren. We haven’t met for long but I felt so happy when you’re by my side always. You are special to me.”

 

“Special…”

 

“Yes, everyday feels so much fun now with you. When I rescued you that night… I felt as if I met my other half…”

 

“Aoba…”

 

Ren cried as well, “I… love you too Aoba. The reason why I didn’t want to sleep on the same bed or be in the same room… was because of these feelings I couldn’t hide anymore. I didn’t want to scare you… I felt jealous… I want you all for myself… I love you so much I’ll go crazy if someone else have you but me.”

 

Aoba shivered at Ren’s declaration.

 

“This is why we should have talk openly from the start. If only we confessed our feelings first… then things could have been much different…” he lightly scolded as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

Ren shook his head and began to move away. Trying to paw Aoba to give some distance between them.

 

“No, it’s not possible… Aoba. I’m a monster, you can’t love me. Especially whenever it’s the full moon, I’ll lose my mind and become dangerous.”

 

“…Why do you ended up with so many wounds and bruises those nights? Who hurt you?”

 

“It was my own doing.”

 

“What?”

 

“I tried to suppressed my urges to attack, so I hurt myself. Over and over, until dawn breaks. In the past I could control my urges but over time… It got harder. I’ve reached the point of no return. I can’t be saved. You said we could talk and find a solution but Aoba, in reality, it’s best for me to di---”

 

 “No!”

 

Aoba shouts, surprising Ren.

 

“Don’t be quick to give up! We haven’t explored all possibilities yet! There should be a way!”

 

Then Aoba smiled, “In fact, I already know one of the method to make you snap out of it.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“I called your name and you stopped. I didn’t have to punch you, you stopped on your own. That’s amazing, Ren. It means you didn’t entirely lose your mind when you’re in that mode.”

 

“I…”

 

Now that Ren thought about it, Aoba was right. Deep in the subconscious state of his mind, he heard it. Aoba’s voice, clear as a bell. Pulling him back to reality.

 

“You’re not a monster or a beast, you’re Ren. The man I love.”

 

Aoba smiled with a cute blush then he extended a hand to Ren.

 

“Please, come back to my side, Ren. Let’s go home?”

 

He didn’t want Ren to spend any more time in this forest.

 

“Is it… really alright for me to follow you home, Aoba?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Even if… I’m dangerous?”

 

“I told you, we’ll try to figure out a way, together.”

 

“Even… If I have such feelings to you?”

 

At this Aoba chuckled, “Didn’t you hear I just embarrassed myself by confessing first?”

 

Ren gripped Aoba’s shoulders and pulled him close, their noses almost touch.

 

“Is it really okay for me to… love you too, Aoba?”

 

Aoba smiled with love and affection.

 

“Ren, there’s no one I want to be with other than you. I want us to wake up together in bed, have breakfast together, play in the park with the cute dogs and spend my time with you. I can’t imagine my life without you…I love your puppy form, your beast form, the way you frown when you read the small fonts of the books, the way you scratch your nose when you’re shy. The way you always make sure I eat first before digging into your meal. I love everything about you. Well… maybe except for how you kept secrets from me. But I’ll repeat it as many times as you want to hear, I love you, Ren. I. Love. You.”

 

Like the fairy tales in the books Ren loved to read, Aoba closed his eyes like the sleeping princess.

 

Ready and waiting.

 

Ren trembled a bit before finally fulfilling his dream and kissed Aoba tenderly.

_I love you too… my Aoba…_

 

The lovers kissed and what started as a gentle peck soon became a passionate one. Aoba moaned into the kiss, caressing Ren’s chest as Ren’s tightened his hold around Aoba’s waist.

 

After several moments, Ren pulled away. Leaving a trail of saliva from their lips. Both of them panted with flushed cheeks.

 

“Oh!”

 

Ren blinked when he saw Aoba’s surprised look.

 

“What is it?”

 

Aoba smiled as he reached down and held up Ren’s hands in his.

 

“Look… your claws are back to before. They look like my nails now.”

 

True enough, Ren’s claw like paws now reverted back to human hands. His nails were still dark as if he got a nail polish job on it but to see such a big difference in a short amount of time…

 

“How… could this happened?”

 

Aoba cocked his head to the side, thinking.

 

“….you said that when it’s the full moon, you’ll have this uncontrollable urges right?”

 

“Yes, and since I do not wish to hurt others, I hurt myself. Or break something.”

 

Aoba could imagine how many trees or boulders in the forest that Ren broke.

 

“Breaking or hurting helps you… then maybe it’s like stress. You were trying to let it all out.”

 

“Stress?”

 

“Uh huh, and well…” At this Aoba blushed, “Turns out kissing helps you to calm down as well.”

 

Ren blushed in return as he looked down at his hands, “Before… it would take me hours to revert back to semi normal. But with just a kiss…”

 

Aoba nodded, “See? There are harmless ways we can use to solve this problem, Ren. You didn’t have to disappear or hurt yourself. I told you we can figure it out…”

 

Aoba trailed off as his mind wandered to other possibilities of this method.

 

Images of Ren kissing other parts of Aoba’s body… Ren touching him… Ren touching himself… letting Aoba watch… will he let Aoba watch him? Or will Ren be embarrassed and need privacy? Maybe they can jerk off together… Aoba would want to go down on Ren and have a taste… that’d really help Ren relax enough to shoot more than onc---

 

“Aoba, what’s the matter? You’re suddenly very quiet and your face red.”

 

Ren asked as he peered close to his partner’s face. A puppy like confusion shown on his handsome face.

 

Aoba blushed hard at his lewd thoughts and mentally shook his head!

 

“I- I’m fine! Ahahahaha! Was thinking what to eat for dinner! Maybe hot dogs! Or sausages!!”

 

Ren cocked his head to the side, “Very well but before that please allow me to patch up your wounds when we reached home…”

 

As an apology, the brunette leaned down and licked Aoba’s bite wounds on the shoulder.

 

That caused Aoba to shiver, the pervert thoughts came back to his mind!

 

“I’ll be fine! I’ve had worse during my punk years.”

 

“Punk…?”

 

“Oh, I’ll tell you about it on our way home. Come on, let’s go back home.”

 

Smiling, Aoba stood up and helped Ren to stand as well. As they exited the forest, both held hands together like a couple.

 

“Yes… let’s go home.”

 

Ren smiled from the bottom of his heart.

 

*****

 

 “You won every fight?”

 

“Yeah, I may not look like it but I can kick really well. Of course I wasn’t born a champion. My first fight was a mess, but I hate to lose. So I watched how others fight, mimicked their moves and practiced by myself. Of course I couldn’t afford to go to a gym so I just make use of junks I found a store. There was an old punching bag I stole, not my proudest moment but it’s way stronger than piling up pillows for my dummy punching test.”

 

“You taught yourself, Aoba? That’s amazing.”

 

Aoba chuckled, “Nah, it’s just my useless pride. I wanted to be stronger so no one can bully me or call me a girl. I jogged every day to build up my stamina. Did crunches, damn it hurt my stomach but it was worth it. Listening to music helps and some of Goatbed songs were pretty cool for work out sessions.”

 

Ren was quiet for a moment.

 

“Ren?”

 

Aoba asked as Ren’s silence continued on. Suddenly the taller man stopped walking then faced Aoba with a serious look.

 

“Aoba, can you teach me how to fight?”

 

The other almost stepped back in surprised, “….f-fight?”

 

“Yes, you mentioned that there are other harmless ways I can channel my urges. Perhaps with fighting, I can train my body. Just like how you trained yours.”

 

That’s true, Aoba never thought about it. In fact, he still had his sport shoes and boxing gears he brought home from Heibon. Haga-san never knew who the kid that stole the punching bag from the trash pile.

 

“Okay, I’ll teach you.” Then Aoba grinned, “But I gotta warned you, I’m a strict teacher.”

 

Ren instead bowed to him politely like a real student, “I’m in your care.”

 

Aoba laughed at Ren’s seriousness. He missed this side of his lover.

 

“Ren! I was just joking!”

 

Well, Aoba was curious to explore the… intimate ways he could help Ren to channel his urges. But if Ren wants to be his junior fighter, then he’ll be more than happy for some fun training with his partner.

 

Thus begin a new chapter of their lives. Like all couples, they will fight and there will be disagreements. But just like how the two came to an understanding back at the forest, Aoba was confident both of them could overcome any challenges. There’s no magic potion for Ren to become fully human or cured of his curse. But that’s okay for Aoba, honestly he loved Ren’s other form as well. Especially his beast tattoos, they’re quite sexy. And those fangs… he hoped he didn’t develop a bite fetish of sort…

 

Looking up to the sky, Aoba glared a bit and whispered under his breath.

 

“He’s mine. And you can’t take him away from me ever again.”

 

Ren blinked in confusion as he too looked up. There was nothing there except for clouds and a faint crescent moon that could be seen in this afternoon light.

 

“Aoba?”

 

Aoba smiled then shook his head, “It’s nothing.” He was serious that he won’t ever loose Ren to the full moon again. Ren was his, always.

 

Then he grasped Ren’s hand, “I love you.”

 

His soul mate gasped softly, as if he still couldn’t believe his feelings weren’t one sided. Ren gave a canine grin then replied.

 

“I love you too, Aoba.”

 

Like the tales he loved to read, Ren was so happy they found each other and they lived happily ever after.

 

\----

 

\---------------------

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized if some scenes were rushed. I hate to admit rl has been unkind to me and it affected my writings. I felt bad that this last chapter was much darker than the previous two. I tried to include Ren's BE and it came out as a BE fix it AU of sort. 
> 
> I wanted to add the scene where Ren and Aoba practise combat together but then I do not wish for the story to drag any longer than it already is. 
> 
> Oh and also I don't know if this is an additional bonus/trivia or not; Ren didn't entirely heal or cured from his curse. He still change to his puppy wolf cub form at night. But the good thing is that, after he started training, he can now control his transformation at will about several months later. All thanks to his instructor, Aoba the former champion named Sly Blue.
> 
> Maybe in the future I'll write a sequel but we'll see where my muse takes me. Thank you for those who read this series, left comments and kudos. Thank you very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I plan to write this as a long oneshot. But some scenes may be too rushed so I decided to cut into three parts so that I can revised the other two.
> 
> I've always wanted to write an AU where Ren could trasnform into his dog form and since it'll be Halloween next month, I think it's quite fitting XD
> 
> I hope to write more RenAo stories in the future, for now I'll work on this werewolf mini series.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
